Island Fever
by Funny-Gal06
Summary: Lizzie and the gang get stuck on a deserted isalnd with no adult supervision! What will happen next? *Read and Review* *Updated 7/02* (Finally!)*
1. Chapter 1

"32 bottles of pop on the wall, 32 bottles of pop," Larry sang as he looked over the bow into the wide open sea.

"It's supposed to be beer you dweeb," Kate sneered at the geeky boy while she tried to paint her nails.

"For your information Kate, we happen to be on a school field trip. This means, being a school related activity, there are no mention of drugs, alcohol, or other… bad things." He informed the snobby cheerleader.

"Whatever! As long as I'm home in time for my hair appointment and massage, I'll put up with just about anything."

"Isn't this a lovely day for sailing," Mr. Digg burst out of the cabin's quarters and looked upon his unhappy student's faces. "I'm surprised more students didn't take the opportunity to join us on our adventure as we examine the creatures of the sea." He smiled slyly, knowing his students were in for more than a 'rinky-dink' field trip, but said nothing as he turned around and went back to make arrangements with the captain.

"Look at all the pretty fishes," Ethan pressed his face closer to the boat's glass bottom to get a better look at the assortment of fish.

"Mr. Digg has a strange idea of a "beautiful day". In my opinion, it looks like there's a storm a brewin'." Teresa turned towards her friends, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo. Teresa was new to Hill Ridge High, after moving there from the Southern East Coast, and the gang had eagerly welcomed her wild antics.

"Good thing my camera's waterproof," Gordo patted his 'Precious Baby' and checked to make sure he had all his filming equipment.

"T's right, the sky does look pretty ominous," Lizzie looked up as Miranda nodded in agreement. She yelled to their teacher, "Mr. Digg, are we going to head back home soon. The sea seems to be getting rougher by the minute." 

"Nonsense Miss McGuire! No sleet, hail, storm… oh however it goes, we're adventurers and we aren't going to turn back no way no how!" As soon as he had said this, a crack of thunder and a burst of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Ahhh!" Two young boys, Matt and Lanny, jumped out of the extra lifeboat. They had sneaked on and had been hiding there.

"Matt, Mom would kill me if she knew you were here." Lizzie was angry, but she hugged her brother closely, comforting him.

"It was all Lanny's idea! Honest." The silent boy shook  his head in disagreement.

"I guess it will be alright for now, but when we get home you two will have to face the consequences. Now hurry under the deck, a real Nor-Easterner is looming and I want you all to be safe."

As the kids hurried down, Mr. Digg nodded to the captain and started securing the ropes. 

----------

The small group huddled together, worried that something awful might happen to their teacher.

"We shouldn't have left him out there! Maybe we ought to go get him?" Miranda suggested, clutching Lizzie.

"Yes, all alone in unprotected. What if something happens to him? What then? What then?" Teresa hugged her knees closer, cramped in the tight space.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you… I mean us." Ethan started to put his arm her shoulders, but decided against it after she shot him a 'Don't Even Think About it Buster' glace. 

"I'm sure everything's going to clear up soon," Larry tried to sound hopeful.

All of a sudden there was a crash and the boat lurched to the side.

"I'm sure Mr. Digg has everything under control." 

Their hope faded as they heard Mr. Digg yell "Abondon Ship" and two splashes, one being their teacher and the other being the captain.

Everyone looked at each other. They started screaming as the boat pitched and rocked on the violent sea.

What will happen next to our unlucky students? Stay tuned! (And please click that little button, the one that says you'll review. Many thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

The screaming continued for quite some time until the boat lurched to a halt. The group sat in silence, wondering what they should do. Finally Teresa had the courage to see what had happened.

"Land ho!" She called down to her friends.

Everyone slowly climbed out of the vessel, still a little shaky after their rough arrival.

"Looks like the S.S. Guppy made it through the storm with only a few minor dents and scratches," Teresa observed as she examined the boat, which lay, beached like a great whale, on the white sand.

"But Mr. Digg didn't!" Miranda showed everyone Mr. Digg's characteristic glasses.

"If this is what happened to the glasses," Kate snatched them from Miranda, who glared back menacingly. The glasses were almost broken in two, and there was a deep crack on one of the eyepieces as well as the scratches. "Then what could have happened to Mr. Digg?" Kate cried out in despair, hoping she wasn't liable.

"I'm sure Mr. Digg is okay and he should be swimming to meet us here any minute now…"

*Hours Later*

"Any minute now…"

"He's not coming!" Kate yelled, exasperated, her eyes scanning the sea for any signs of their teacher.

"Okay, okay, so I was a little off," Ethan tried to calm Kate. "Maybe he's going to the mainland to get help."

"In the mean time, we should wait for him on the beach and attempt to do nothing irrational." Larry suggested and sat down heavily on the sand.

"Forget you! Lanny and I are going to check out what's in the jungle," Matt grabbed his pal and started heading for the thicket.

Teresa jumped in front of them. "Larry is right, we shouldn't do anything foolish," Larry nodded his head in approval. "But we should try and find out what's on this island." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We could turn it into a Survivor like deal. Gordo has his cameras, its pure genius! And I'm sure this will be something we won't want to forget." Matt smiled at this prospect of gaining fame and fortune.

"Let's split into the groups we were supposed to be in." Teresa picked up what was left of Mr. Digg's clipboard. She smiled, "It looks like he changed the groups so Matt and Lanny could be included. In the first group are Matt, Miranda, and Lanny."

"What?!" Miranda said, flabbergasted. "Lanny doesn't even talk! How are we supposed to get anything done?"

"Come Jane," Matt grabbed Miranda's hand and a camera. "Cheetah and Tarzan save us all!" All three ran into the forest.

"In the second group will be Kate, Ethan, and Lizzie."

"Ugh! I have to be with you!" Lizzie and Kate said in unison, disgusted at the idea. Ethan just stared off into space. Lizzie took a camera and the three wondered off into the jungle.

"Well," Teresa looked up from the clipboard at Gordo and Larry, "Look's like we're the third group."

Larry jumped up from the sand. "Excellent…" he smiled evilly. He linked arms with Teresa. "Come Lieutenant Gordon, the Star Flotilla Power is waiting." With that, the last group trekked into the forest, not sure if they would make it out again.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I had some big tests, but it's almost the end of the school year. So maybe more chapters faster and sooner? Hmm… (Twirls invisible beard.) If only I had a beard… Anyways, you'll get to find out what the characters are really like… WHAHAHA!!! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm stuck on an uninhabited island with you!" Kate remarked as she pulled out a nail file.

"Oh yeah? Well, it ain't no pleasure trip for me either!" Lizzie yelled.

"Ladies, could we please tone it down a bit?" Ethan looked through the bushes.

"At least you get to hang with someone who's more popular then you! I have to lower my standards to your level just to make sure you understand me!" Kate screeched back.

"Just because you're what some call 'popular' doesn't mean you have to be so snotty! I remember when we used to be friends!"

"Don't remind me!"

"What happened Kate? You used to be so nice! But once you got 'cool friends' you left your real friends in the dust!"

"My 'real friends'? You guys? Puhlease! My real friends have style!"

"Ladies, can't we discuss our unresolved issues another time, like when we're back on the MAINLAND!!" Ethan screamed.

"Whatever!" Lizzie and Kate started walking away.

"Wait a sec, I'm not finished!" Ethan grabbed the two by the back of their shirts. "Sit," he pushed them onto a log.

"I'm tired of people thinking that I'm just a stupid pretty boy!"

"You aren't?" The girls asked, quite surprised.

"No… I do have a brain! Just because I'm hot and have a sense of style, doesn't mean I'm dense! Okay, so maybe sometimes I'm slow on the uptake, but aren't we all fried after one of Mr. Peter's algebra tests? So when we get back…

"If… we get back."

"Yes Kate, If we get back, would you please try to treat me as a regular person. Like the way you treat Gordo or Larry."

"My gosh," Lizzie patted Ethan on the back, "I never knew it meant so much to you Ethan. We'll do our best."

"I have something to say!" Kate stood up and Ethan took her place on the log with Lizzie. "I know I'm like, always snotty to you urchins. But I really think you guys were better friends then the ones I have now." Kate paused for a moment as she let this sink in. "Thanks for being there for me, I'm sorry for always causing you so much pain."

"Wow." Lizzie was stunned. "I guess if you two say something, I should say a little something too. Well, I'm tired of always being 'Little Miss Goody-Goody' and I want to change that. I do have my bad side." Lizzie glared at Kate when she snorted in protest. "Just ask my little brother, Matt. I try to be nice to everyone, yes, even you Kate, because I don't want anybody to get mad at me for saying something mean. I want to be popular, I just don't know how to get there. So I think, when I get back to the mainland, I'm going to change my whole image and style."

"You know, that's a great idea! I can help you pick out some new clothes and everything." Kate started looking Lizzie over, excited at the prospect of doing a total make-over.

"Come on girls, we'd better try and make a signal or something, just in case a plane comes." The trio pushed their way through the undergrowth, looking for any sign of life.

A/N: Ahh! Ethan is SMART? Whoa… how am I gonna work with that? Stay tuned!

*See that little button in the corner, the one that says review. Press it… Press it… type something nice! You know it won't hurt you! So go on, press it. Thankies!


	4. Chapter 4

"So Matt, what do we have to survive in this jungle?" Miranda asked, attempting to fight her way through the profuse thickets while also trying to keep her hair looking nice.

"Not much. Just 3 golf clubs, a decorative candle, a compass, bug repellant, and a machete. What about you Lanny?" 

"He's got a First Aid Kit, a 'space blanket', and 4 large garbage bags."

"What!?" Miranda cried. "How will we possibly survive with that junk?! We're doomed." She sat down and started crying.

*Well, we could use the golf clubs for walking sticks. The garbage bags can be used as raincoats. When we settle down for the night we could use the candle to make a fire or something, we can use the golf clubs to try and make a shelter, and a garbage bag to make a tent thingy, while the space blanket will keep us warm.* Lanny "said"

"That's a great idea Lanny!" Matt patted his friend on the back. "It's good to have someone as smart as you with us!"

"Wait a sec," Miranda gently dabbed her teary eyes with a wet handkerchief, "I understood what Lanny said! Or, what he didn't say…"

"Once you're alone with him for a while, you can kinda get the feeling of his thoughts. Or something like that." Matt tried to explain. "But let's not worry about that now, let's hike until we can hike no more, then set up a shelter." The three grabbed a golf club each and headed through the forest.

****

"Why don't we try to use the compass?" Miranda whined, her feet sore from all the walking. 

*The compass may or may not be accurate in this forest since it is possible it will not maintain magnetic North in this terrain. Even if it did work, it would be dangerous and futile to follow it since we don't have a map or an accurate perception of where civilization, if there is any, might be. It is important for us to follow the downward flow of water on the ground, not a north, south, east, or west direction. By doing so, we will eventually come to a large rive, hopefully. The only use for this compass would be to trade with what local Indians we meet and hope that they will guide us to a large river or to civilization.*

"Oh…" Miranda looked towards the ground.

*Don't be so ashamed.* Lanny patted Miranda's back. *You didn't know any better. Anyway, we wouldn't be able to survive without your canteen and granola bars.* Miranda smiled, glad she was of some use.

"And in the morning, we can use your compact mirror to try and signal for help." Matt said.

"Why don't we set up camp for tonight?" Miranda suggested, sitting down on a log.

*Good idea. Who knows what lurks in the jungle at night…*


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

"Larry! Would you stop acting like Tarzan? You might disturb some of the animals. And who knows what lurks in the jungle at night." Teresa grabbed Larry by the back of his shirt, making him fall into the mud.

"Oh… fiery AND feisty, I always like that in my women." Larry growled in Teresa's ear.

"9:15 PM," Gordo was taping himself, making a video diary. "Larry has officially gone A-Wall. Who knows how long it will take until he starts planning to kill us all. No sign of civilization. Gordo is starting to talk in third person." He looked over his shoulder. Then he whispered to the camera, "Teresa looks hot when she's mad. Not that she doesn't always look hot." He looked at her again, then winked at the camera.

"Oh boy, I'm with a bunch of screwballs! I thought that Gordo would at least keep a grip on his sanity for a couple more hours." Teresa muttered as she tried to start a flash light.

"9:16 PM. Teresa looks hot, even when she's frustrated. Will try to help." Gordo turned off the camera and walked over to where Teresa was banging the light on the ground. "Sorry that I was bit, weird for a minute or so there. I guess it's the shock that I might be stuck on this island forever with you just put me in shock Do ya need any help with that?"

"Please. Try to get these other two started." Teresa handed him two more flashlights.

"Um… T…"

"I don't know if these batteries are working." Gordo said, absorbed in his work.

"Teresa, Gordo, I think you should check this out.

"Tudgeman. I…do…not…" Teresa got up and continued to bang the flashlight in her hand. "have time for your… silly…little… imaginings. There," Teresa smiled, pleased that she had finally gotten the light to work. "See Larry, there's nothing… AHHH!" Teresa screamed as her light shone upon two gleaming eyes.

"Now don't worry," Gordo jumped in front of Teresa, protecting her. He brandished his machete, "Come out, whoever or whatever you are!"

A little monkey, looking ashamed of himself, ambled out of the thicket.

"Aww," Teresa opened her arms and hugged the little monkey. She checked his tag, "Do you guys know who this is? This is Moe! The monkey from that presentation that escaped?" It dawned on the boys, and they nodded. "I don't know how he got all the way out here, but it's sure great to see you again."

"Hey," Larry bent down, to get on their level. "Maybe little old Moe here can help us get back home. I mean, he got this far, he should know how to get back?"

"That would be cruelty to animals!" Teresa hugged Moe, trying to guard him from crazy Larry.

"Um. T, Just want to remind you that you did a debate saying that you thought animal testing was okay. If that isn't animal cruelty, I don't know what is." Gordo said.

"That's different! I was trying to protect my reputation there! And we won, didn't we?! But Moe's been in captivity for years, around ruthless keepers, he probably doesn't even want to lead us anywhere."

Moe shook his head. He started pulling on Teresa's hand, trying to lead her somewhere.

"Or maybe he does…" Teresa got up and started following Moe. The other two tried to keep up with Moe's lightning pace.

A/N: Will a monkey lead these three to civilization? Does a garbage bag really make a good tent? Is Ethan really as smart as he says he is? Stay tuned!


End file.
